Lisa Goes Gaga (The Simpsons episode)
"Lisa Goes Gaga" is the name of an episode from The Simpsons, an American animated sit-com, in which Lady Gaga appears as a guest spot in the episode. The episode is the season finale for the 23rd season of the show, scheduled to premiere on May 20th, 2012. Prior to this, The Simpsons had paid tribute to Gaga by playing "Just Dance" on a previous episode, as well as featuring a Lady Gaga-esque character in another. Summary :Lisa tries to reverse her status as one of the least popular girls in school by ghostwriting positive things about herself on the school blog. When her plan backfires, her social ranking plummets to a new low – until a psychic force tells Lady Gaga that Lisa needs her help. With Gaga’s assistance, Lisa and the entire town of Springfield realize that being yourself is better than being like anyone else. Production Gaga guest spot was revealed in the press on the last week of August, 2011 after she recorded her part for the show. Gaga's recording sessions took place on August 22 to the 26th of 2011 in Los Angeles. In the season finale, she is portraying herself, and her character is described as the "happiest, most optimistic person in the world". Her plotline is that she goes to Springfield, where the show is based, to try to cheer up Lisa, but she can't. Executive producer, Al Jean, said that it was the first time they featured a "show business legend" younger than the series itself. In an interview with E! Online, Groening further commented on Gaga's appearance; "The great thing about having Lady Gaga is that she came in a number of times and always with a different getup", he opined. "Like she'd leave the room and come back in after a break in a completely new getup. It was unbelievable. The only time that she ever took off her hat was when it was banging into the microphone". Scenes Introducing The Lady Gaga Express ;DIALOGUE: *'Farmer': -Strange doing's, mother. Horses are spooked, cows ain't milking and look what the chickens laid.- *'Farmwife': -Sparkle eggs?- *'Farmer': -Storm's a-coming.- *'Farmwife': -Ain't no storm, pa. It's the Lady Gaga Express.- *(The Lady Gaga Express appears) *''(The Lady Gaga Express: -She's-a-star she's-a-star she's-a-star she's-a-star.-)'' *(Inside the Lady Gaga Express) *'Conductor:' -Presenting the Queen of the Hottieverse. Appearing courtesy of Interscope Records, Lady Gaga.- *(Lady Gaga appears) *'Lady Gaga:' At ease. *(Dancers stop dancing and relax) *(Lady Gaga is high on a harness) *(Electronic hands change Lady Gaga's clothes, wig and shoes) *(Man pulverise water on Lady Gaga's wig) *'Lady Gaga:' -Conductor, you know the rules. Take off some clothes.- *'Conductor:' -Oh! Uh yes ma'am. Sorry ma.- *'Lady Gaga:' -Now what's our status?- *'Conductor:' -We are about to pass through, uh, Springfield.- *'Lady Gaga:' -Springfield? What's their deal?- *'Conductor:' -Hm let's see. Quiet suburb home of the Tomb of the Unknown Mascot, has the lowest self-esteem of any place on the planet.- *'Lady Gaga:' -Really?- *(Lady Gaga looks out the window) *'Lady Gaga:' -Aw. That's so sad. And as entertainers, it is our solemn duty to cheer them up for a little while.- *'Executive Man:' -Gaga, it's my job to keep you away from ugly bumps on the map like Springfield. Don't worry, we'll get you right on a plane.- *'Lady Gaga:' -No. Don't you remember what happened at LaGuardia?!- Boarding Ramp *(Lady Gaga takes off her shoes) *'Lady Gaga:' -Really.- *'Police #1:' -Yeah. Well, uh, you missed your flight.- *'Lady Gaga:' -Then we'll party on the boarding ramp!.- *(Lady Gaga and people run to the boarding ramp) *(Party music) *'Police #1:' -Wait! I quit!- *'Police #2:' -We spend 90 minutes training 'em and off they go.- Lady Gaga Express *'Lady Gaga:' -I just can't ignore a billboard in pain. We're stopping in Springfield!- *'Executive Man:' -But...- *'Lady Gaga:' -No buts.- *(Lady Gaga gets up on high heels) Clothing *'Lady Gaga:' -We've got to cheer up a whole town. Where's the dress I wore when I met the Pope?- *'Stylist:' -It's nice but I saw Jennifer Lopez wearing it.- *'Lady Gaga:' -Burn it. Burn it now!.- *'Man': -Help! Help!- *(Lady Gaga opens the window) *'Man': -I've been on here since Chicago! I just want my life back!- *'Lady Gaga:' -No negativity!- *'Man': -Oh, you're right. I'm missing a terrible winter!- Music Gaga helped compose two short songs that were featured during the episode. *"Super Star" *"Monster" Promotional images gagasimpsons4.jpg gagasimpsons3.jpg gagasimpsons5.jpg gagasimpsons6.jpg gagasimpsons7.jpg Outfits Lisa Goes Gaga Heels.jpg Lisa Goes Gaga Hummingbirds Dress.jpg Lisa Goes Gaga Jawa Dress.jpg Lisa Goes Gaga Awards Dress.jpg|Grammy dress Lisa Goes Gaga Pyro Bra.jpg|Pyro-bra Lisa Goes Gaga Meat Dress.jpg|Meat dress Lisa Goes Gaga Living Dress.jpg|Living dress Lisa Goes Gaga Bathing Suit.jpg Lisa Goes Gaga Military uniform.jpg Gagasimpsons4.jpg Lisa Goes Gaga Vampire.jpg Lisa Goes Gaga Werewolf.jpg Lisa Goes Gaga Jawa.jpg Lisa Goes Gaga Bathrobe.jpg gagasimpsons7.jpg Gagaflanders.jpg Gagasimpsons2.jpg Lisa Goes Gaga Tracksuit.jpg Lisa Goes Gaga Big Finish.jpg Lady.jpg Lady Gaga Hummingbird Dress The Simpsons.jpg References *Broadway.com: Yeardley Smith Interview *Gaga to Guest Star on The Simpsons Category:Filmography